Many spinning reel games require a player to select how many “win lines” or “pay lines” lines they will play in each game. For example, a minimum of one line up to the maximum number of lines allowed by the game. Such win lines are typically formed by one symbol position from each reel, with the symbol positions being located relative to one another such that they form a line across the reels.
In another type of spinning reel game, players select a number of reels to play. Such games are marketed under the trade name “Reel Power” by Aristocrat Leisure Industries Pty Ltd. The selection of a reel means that all symbols displayed at symbol display positions corresponding to a selected reel can be used to form winning symbol combinations with symbols displayed at a designated, symbol display positions of unselected reels. For example, if there are five reels and three symbol display positions for each reel such that the symbol display positions comprise three rows of five symbol display positions, the symbols displayed in the centre row are used for non-selected reels. As a result, the total number of ways to win is determined by multiplying the number of active display positions of each reels, the active display positions being all display positions of each selected reel and the designated display position of the non-selected reels. As a result for five reels and fifteen display positions there are 243 ways to win.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.